wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Yuki Uchiyama
Tokyo, Japan |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2011-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Smile Gymnastics Club |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Yuki Uchiyama (Japanese: 結城内山; born January 13 in Tokyo) is an elite Japanese gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She has been a member of the National Team since 2011, and was part of the gold medal-winning team at the 2015 Asian Championships. Junior Career Uchiyama's international debut came at the Japan Junior International in the fall of 2011, where she placed fifth in the all-around. She repeated her all-around finish at the Japanese National Championships the following year. In 2013, she competed at the International Gymnix in Canada, winning uneven bars gold, and team, all-around, and floor exercise bronze. In March of that year, she won team silver and placed fourth on uneven bars and sixth in the all-around at the City of Jesolo Trophy. She repeated her fifth place finish in the all-around at the Japanese National Championships, and placed seventh at the NHK Cup. Senior Career 2014 Uchiyama returned to the City of Jesolo Trophy as a senior, winning team bronze and placing seventh on beam and eighth in the all-around, and later won silver on uneven bars at the Japanese Individual National Championships. 2015 The following year, she won silver at the Japanese National Championships, and placed fifth at the NHK Cup. At the Japanese Individual National Championships, she won silver on floor exercise and placed fifth on uneven bars. She was named to the Japanese team for the Asian Championships in Hiroshima, where she helped the team to a gold medal, and individually placed fifth on uneven bars. 2016 Uchiyama placed fourth at both the Japanese National Championships and NHK Cup. After placing fifth on uneven bars at the Japanese Individual National Championships, she was named to the Japanese team for the Olympics.Olympics Rio Olympics Japan competed in the last subdivision of qualifications, starting on floor exercise. She performed well and helped Japan qualified seventh into the team final. The Japanese greatly improved their performance in the team final, finishing in fourth. 2017 Uchiyama started off the season by placing eleventh at the Japanese Nationals in April. In June, she placed eighth on uneven bars at the Japanese Individual National Championships. In August, she competed at the Universiade in Taiwan, winning bronze with her team and placing fourth on uneven bars. 2018 Uchiyama began her season at the Stuttgart World Cup in March, winning bronze with the Japanese team. She went on to compete at the Doha World Cup, placing fourth on balance beam, and later placing seventh in the all-around at the Japanese National Championships and NHK Cup. In late August, she competed at the Asian Games in Indonesia, winning team bronze and placing fourth on bars and ninth in the all-around. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany in November, but didn't make the event finals. 2019 Uchiyama competed at the Japanese Individual National Championships, placing seventh on bars and eighth on beam. Medal Count References